


Starting Over

by Chat_Noir_SPN



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Almost attempted suicide, Bullying, Everybody wants Norman, Ghosts, M/M, Mind controlled Norman, Overdosing, Parapines, References to Supernatural (TV), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surprise relationships - Freeform, The pains of Highschool, almost successful suicide, supernatural stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman now is Fourteen and moving to a quaint little town called Gravity Falls, Michigan. However, he misses his old home in Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. He misses his school. He misses his friends, living and dead. At least his family was able to keep the house there for a vacation home but he still misses it already. </p><p>Norman was scared. He was gonna be the town freak yet again. Three years ago he saved his old town from the "Witch's Curse" and seen, finally, not as a freak but as a boy with an awesome gift but now he had to start over. His father got a new, better paying job in Gravity Falls and his mother transferred post offices. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Norman, as soon as he got there, at the end of the Summer, everyone was talking about the new family in town. In fact, they were talking since the for sale sign on the really nice Victorian house in town was removed. (Perry really knew how to barter.)</p><p>No turning back.</p><p>Great...</p><p>(Weirdly worded Summary.. I know..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for change

Norman yawned and got out of the car after their fifteen hour trip. He stretched his stiff, scrawny limbs and yawned. His parents moved them to Gravity Falls three years after the whole Witch's curse incident. His mother thought it would be a good opportunity for them to have a fresh start in a town that's even smaller and stranger than Blithe Hollow. He didn't want to leave the safety of his old home but there he was standing in front of his new house in a strange town in the afternoon. 

Norman sighed, he was finally feeling like less of a freak in their old town when they found out that his powers weren't a lie told by a stupid, crazy kid, but a boy with an awesome gift that saved their lives. They stopped bullying to the point that the school bully hung out with him on a normal basis. Sure, he still poked fun once in a while but not as evilly, more of a friendly teasing.

Now, Norman was gonna have to start over. He was most likely going to be a freak yet again. Great.. At least he had his big sister Courtney and his grandmother to help him through it as well as Mitch and Neil, who will be visiting as often as they can. Neil was Norman's best friend and Mitch quickly became Courtney's best friend after the crazy ghost debacle. After that mess, Courtney actually cared about Norman. She was now the person he could talk to about anything. She may not understand all of it but she tries her best. Sure, she was still a total bitch but not to Norman anymore. She sticks up for him and hugs him tight when he's at his worst. That means the world to Norman.

Norman looked at the Victorian house and smiled sadly. It was beautiful, he had to admit but it still saddened him about his old home. It was already furnished with elegant antiques and Norman actually liked antiques. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here. The movers took in boxes and bins as well as some miscellaneous furniture they brought along like the piano that they got two years ago and their TVs as well as the teens' furniture.

Norman went inside and up the spiral staircase near the door. Norman walked around on the second floor. The house was much bigger than he thought it would be. There were four bedrooms and a full bathroom at the end of the hall. 

There was a master bedroom down stairs and two up stairs each had their own master bathrooms. There was one on the left with a walk in closet, which he decided should obviously be Courtney's and one across the hall had one of those D-Shaped windowsills that had a fluffy red cushion so you could sit it the sill and read in natural lighting. 

The room itself was about eighteen by twenty feet like the other one. There was a fancy wardrobe perpendicular to the door on the right and on the left was a big bookshelf. In the corner there was a fancy, antique desk with those rolling covers that could lock. Parallel to that was a nice bed with shelves built into the headboard and drawers built under the frame. There was still a bunch of space.

Norman went to the desk and opened the drawers, finding the key and unlocked it. He pushed it opens. Since it was empty, he went to his bag and grabbed his computer and placed it on the desk. He then closed and locked the cover again before pulling out his Supernatural lanyard and hooking the key on it and hiding it under his hoodie.

Norman wanted to get out of the mover's way so he decided to take a walk. He grabbed his phone and left the house after telling his family what he was doing.

The cool night air was refreshing as he walked down the sidewalk. He relaxed under the dark blue sky. He went into town and sighed at the quiet peacefulness. He pulled up his hood and smiled a bit. It sure was quiet.

He walked by a bunch of fliers and noticed that they were all about a place in the woods called the mystery shack. There was one about a birthday party dated for today. A fifteenth birthday for twins. It said ten dollars for a ticket he had fifteen in his pocket. It would be the first party that he went to on his own and in a new town.

Why not give it a try?

Little did he know, this was the beginning of the wildest ride of his life.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman goes to the party despite his instincts telling him to run.

Norman followed the posters that lead to the 'Mystery Hack' since the 'S' obviously fell over. He heard the loud music inside and flinched. It was definitely the opposite of what he would choose as a good time. His usual choice was to put on his button up footie pajamas and watch those really bad monster movies with the lights off. He sighed. 

Maybe this was a bad idea.. But he was already there and the guy at the ticket booth noticed him. It was an older man with big glasses which had an eye patch over it and wearing a fez. "Hey kid! You gonna make me wait all day or are you gonna gimme your money and join the idiots inside?" His raspy loud voice startled him into submission. He handed the man his money and took a ticket, sealing his fate. 

In he went. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. No one was drinking alcohol and the music was light and cheery. He noticed people were having a lot of fun without it being bad like most teenagers' parties ended up being. It was an actual PG party. Not one girl was twerking and no guys grabbing anyone inappropriately. This place might actually be a nice place. 

A few people noticed him but didn't really pay him much attention, they were too preoccupied with their friends or dates. He went to sit down in one of the chairs along the wall. He didn't know anyone but it was a nice change to be around people who didn't know your secret and mentally judge you as a freak. 

He sat alone listening to music until a girl plopped down right beside him with a big grin, showing off her braces. "Hi! I've never seen you before!" She said in her seemingly natural, over the top, cheerfulness. Norman answered shyly. "H-Hello.. I'm new around here..." She beamed in excitement. "Ooo! Mysterious new boy! I'm Mabel! What's your name, Mr. Cool hair?" Norman blushed, he used to hate his hair. It literally defied the force of gravity. "M-My name is Norman.. It's really nice to meet you..." He got really nervous when her eyes narrowed. "You better not be a bunch of gnomes under your hoodie." Norman tilted his head (rather cutely) in confusion. "Gnomes? I'm surprised that you didn't say vampire. I mean, I'm really pale, have freaky blue eyes, and have really dark bags..." She noticed his self conscious attitude. "If you were a vampire, you would have avoided the music and bright lights." She grinned as he visibly looked more at ease. 

After a few seconds she got up and dragged Norman to the dance floor. "Come dance with me!" She exclaimed. He was so light that he couldn't fight her off of he tried so he submitted. She soon stopped dragging him and started dancing. He was so lucky that his sister taught him how to dance. 

He was sure he messed it up but Mabel was soon dancing to his beat which he couldn't help but smile at. He was actually really happy that he decided to go. This girl made him actually take down some of his wall and they just met. The music changed to a much slower pace. 

Of course...

"DJ Soos is gonna slow things down a bit for you guys." Mabel smiled warmly up at Norman, easing some of his nerves. She took Norman's hands and brought them to her hips and put her's on his shoulders. It was a non-intimate slow dance. She wanted a new friend since it was the end of the summer. She didn't want another horrible romance to end the summer. 

She noticed how Norman wasn't stepping any boundaries as they danced. It was really nice. He wasn't nervous like before though he was still really shy and didn't talk much. She had to admit that this boy had some beautiful eyes but despite his tall hair, he was a bit shorter than her. She realized that he was probably younger too. 

How cute. 

He'd make a great friend especially if he video chatted. "Hey Norman, is your family the one that moved into that fancy house?" She asked curiously. "Y-Yeah.. Just moved in today.. To be honest, I miss my old home and friends. My best friend, Neal especially... But you make me feel a bit better since you remind me a lot of him. He's really fun and always talked about anything and everything. He's great like that.. He was my first friend at the age 11 in a town I lived in all my life. He's always been there for me. Even when everyone was against me.. A real best friend, ya know?" She started tearing up as she hugged him. "That is the sweetest thing that I've ever heard!" 

Just than a boy pulled Mabel away from Norman, looking defensive of her, ready to fight. Norman shrunk back in fear, not ready to get bullied on his first day here, especially when he looked just like the girl. "What did you do to my sister?!" 

Norman flinched expecting a punch but it was the other boy who got hit. "OW! Hey!" Mabel punched him in the arm as she glared at her brother. "Don't pick on Norman, you big meanie!" She turned to Norman and hugged him, already knowing that he had been bullied all his life by the terror that had flashed in his eyes and the way his body tensed up instinctively. 

"It'll be okay, Norm. My brother is a big dummy dumb sometimes." He tried to move and get out of there but her vice grip and gentle words had him pinned. "Dipper, Norm was saying super nice and sweet things to me that made me get the feels. Okay? He wasn't making me upset or hurt. He's a big ole marshmallowy teddy bear!" 

Dipper automatically looked ashamed of his actions and rudeness. Definitely not a good impression. "I-I'm sorry, Norman.. I didn't know..." Norman finally was allowed to move so he looked at Dipper, timidly which made the male twin feel worse about how he acted. 

"I-It's okay.. If someone hurt my sister, I'd be pretty mad about that too but I'd probably be the one definitely losing the fight.. I mean, people say things that seem mean because they're scared.." Norman smiled sadly as he quoted his mom. 

Luckily the outburst wasn't really that disruptive since the music was still playing loudly. "I-I was telling, Mabel that she was a lot like my best friend, Neil. Cheery, talkative, fun, caring, and kind as well as loyal." Norman scratched the back of his neck shyly. 

Norman was someone who easily forgives. Alvin hurt him a whole lot and very often but Norman forgave the bully because he apologized. He wanted to be forgiven and forgiveness doesn't set others free but it sets you free. They may still feel guilt but you aren't angry. They feel the pain of the trouble they caused but you're free from the pain of anger. Norman felt better when he forgave others and others are thankful to him. 

The rest of the night continued without a flaw. Norman made friends with Mabel's best friends and Dipper introduced his friends to Norman and they all swapped jokes and stories. Norman confessed that he was bullied for being himself (without going into detail) and the others sympathize for him and empathize with him. They all had been bullied one way or another. Norman, at least had some friends that would help him through school this year. 

It seemed like it wasn't gonna be that bad of a place after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that I decided to write while I'm sick so I hope it's not bad. I'm gonna continue whether people comment or not. So, yeah...


	3. Why did I have to be right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman's new school.

Norman sighed. The last week of summer went by fast, consumed by unpacking and terrible monster movies which he actually adored. Now, it was his first day at his new school. No one even knew the truth about him but he was already being talked about by the other kids. The unpleasant glances, the hushed whispers as he walked by, the obvious avoidance. He was back to square one and none of them even knew anything about him. He was used to it, however, so it wasn't a big deal for him. He just kept his head down so no one even saw his face. All they see is the hair that defies gravity, the oversized hoodie in the summer, zombie themed bag, and pale skin. 

Norman, of course, was soon tripped by someone, causing an uproar of laughter. Suddenly someone yelled in a young southern accent. "Cut it out!" Norman quickly picked up the things of his that fell as the boy walked towards him. "He's from out of state, new to our fair city, and this is the first impression that y'all give 'em?! Well that's plain shameful! You are all a disgrace to Gravity Falls!" He scolded them as he reached down to help Norman. 

Norman was obviously shocked that he was not only being defended but assisted as well. He took the hand shyly and stood. He looked at the boy who helped him. His white hair was almost as big as his own. The kid was in a blue suit with a bolo tie. "Now what's yer-" The stranger started but stopped short as his mouth dropped as several others gasped. "My my! Those eyes are like a clear sea that sparkle like diamonds! I don't think I've ever seen a more attractive shade of blue! My name's Gideon. Lil' Gideon. It is a privilege meet such a gem. What's your name, darlin'?" Norman had no idea how to respond, he was absolutely flustered. "Th-Thank you.. My name's Norman. Norman Babcock. I-It's nice to make your acquaintance." Norman did his best to reply formally. Gideon knew that it was overwhelmed him a bit as he stuttered. "Well then, Norman, if you need anything, come find me." Norman nodded nervously as Gideon went to class. The other kids couldn't keep their eyes off his own as he hurried to his own class. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Later, at lunch, everyone would stare at him but instead judgement or hateful, they were scrutinizing which was just as uncomfortable. He sighed and started to eat alone until two girls randomly sat with him. They looked familiar. They were probably at the party last week but that night was a bit hazy for him. They introduced themselves. The small Asian girl was Candy and the larger, muscularly voiced girl was Grenda. They were strange but he actually liked that about them. They weren't catty or vain like the normal girls their age. 

The girls quickly broke down quite a few of his walls in that short time. He had invited them over without a second thought. He tensed when he realized what he did but he was surprised when they agreed since the whole made up society rule of girls and boys not supposed to be friends. They apparently didn't care about that at all. He let a small smile grace his lips.

\------------------------------------------------

Norman and the girls soon went to Norman's house. The two girls were really excited to see the inside of the Victorian house. They were so sure it was haunted but he told them it wasn't until they moved in. The girls didn't understand but shrugged it off as an attempted joke. Courtney started school a few days before so she was at cheerleading tryouts, and his father was at work. 

"Hey, mom! I'm home. I brought some friends!" His mom came out of the kitchen to greet them. "Oh! Hello! I'm Mrs. Babcock but you girls can call me Sandra or Mrs. B. Whichever you prefer. You kids go on up stairs and I'll make ham, turkey, and cheese sandwiches." She was bright, cheerful, and open. 

They all agreed to it being a good idea and went up the spiral staircase which the two were mesmerized by and kept going up and down, giggling in amusement. He couldn't help but smile fondly at them. They reminded him of Neil. 

That reminded him that he had to video chat with Neil to tell him how the first day went. "Hey, when we get to the bedroom, you guys can watch what you want on my TV or read some books. I-I promised my best friend back in Massachusetts about my first day." Norman said shyly. Candy and Grenda nodded in understanding.

A few hours later the girls left to go home. Neal was thrilled that Norman found friends. Shockingly to Norman, he love it. 

'Maybe I'm not always right.'


	4. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman does the one thing he never thought he'd do. Give up and give in. Is this the end or will there be a hero to save Norman from the darkness of depression?

September 17, 11:37 AM.  
Sadly despite the help of his friend's the bullying got worse because some kids saw him talking to himself in the cemetery. Norman got his first form of real physical bullying at his new school. He was beaten up in the boys locker room. They called him a freak and many other things he'd rather not repeat. He went home early that day so his mom would still be at work and Norman could put on makeup to make his black eye less noticeable. He was lucky because, due to his insomnia, his eyes were already a bit puffy and had dark circles around them.

October 2, 1:24 PM (13:24).  
Norman was glad he didn't have anything valuable in his book bag because some kids threw it out the third story window. He was late for class and was forced to stand in the hall as punnishment. He could hear the knowing snickers from the other kids. Grenda was very mad by that but Norman calmed her down later. They weren't worth a law suit just for defending him though her boyfriend could easily help them win the case. Norman didn't think he was worth the trouble, but he didn't tell the girls because he knew they'd be on him saying nice things to make him feel better. He knew how others saw him and he was slowly starting to agree.

October 19, 8:04 AM.  
The kids on the bus threw his book bag out the window. 'Why do they find it so funny to throw my stuff out windows?!' He had to get out and get it. The bus driver drove off, leaving Norman, since he was already behind schedule. Norman sighed and cleaned up his stuff and walked. The normal 15 minute walk took well over 45 minutes. He was late but once again, didn't tell anyone what he was going through. He didn't think he really mattered.

November 21, 2:56 PM (14:56)  
Norman sighed as he looked at his locker. It was covered in words and phrases like: Shit face, faggot, bitch, freak, fucking cunt, go fuck yourself, little attention whore, lier, necromancer, and many many more. He pulled out a bottle of bleach that he had in his locker and cleaned it off. They found out his secret recently and called him a lier and thought that he only did that for attention. Gideon tried to make him feel better by asking him out on a date but he declined. He didn't want to burden him with having to hang out with a little freak like him. 

December 14, 2:26 PM (14:26)  
They took Norman's jacket and essentially gave him and his jacket swirlies and it was snowing outside. He was so wet that the bus driver wouldn't let him in so he has to walk home, in the freezing cold. He was sick well through Christmas and New Years with pneumonia and the flu. The bullying was really starting to really weigh on him.

January-February  
The bullying only got worse and worse to the point that he went home with a broken arm. He blamed it on gym class, saying that they were wrestling a little too rough and the other kid was bigger than him when really, some kids beat him and a bigger kid purposefully stepped on it. They asked him, "Why don't you just kill yourself, ghost whore?!"

March 24, 4:27 PM (16:27)  
Norman's family was out of town. His mom and dad were visiting Massachusetts and his sister was at a cheerleading competition in Wyoming. He had contemplated this decision for a while. His grandmother (well, her ghost anyway) was watching tv downstairs, completely unaware of what her beloved grandson was about to do. The bathroom closet had a lot of old medicine that expired years ago. His parents never got around to cleaning out, meaning, they were probably fatal. He sighed and downed a whole handful then another and another. He soon felt extremely dizzy and weak. He felt guilty that he was doing this to his family but the ghosts were much nicer than the living. He suddenly felt cold as he collapsed on the ground. He felt reality fade into nothingness. He felt like he was floating in complete darkness. His heart began slow down.

'Hello, death, my old friend.' Or so he thinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to keep up with my updates to find out what happens next! Leave a comment to give me some ideas for up coming chapters!


	5. A New Awakening

Darkness. Just darkness. Okay, Norman wasn't expecting that. Norman was expecting to float out of his body and look down to see hit body twitch as his nerves and organs quit working. Nope. Just darkness and silence. this wasn't paradise, was it? No. this certainly was not.

A voice suddenly cut through the silence. "Well. Well. Well. What do we have here. is this a Prenderghast I see?" Norman looked around to see where the voice was coming from but of course, nothing but darkness. "Who's there?" He called out into the void. He looked forward when he saw a small blue flame, flickering in front of him. It suddenly grew into the shape of an isosceles triangle. When it came into focus, it looked straight at him with that one eye of his. "Well, hello there! My name's Bill! Bill Cipher! Nice to meet ya!" Norman assumed the thing was smiling by the shape of his eye. 

Norman smiled nervously at the creature. "I'm Norman Babcock. It's nice to meet you too, but it's definitely a strange time and place to meet. After all, I'm dead.." Norman said with awkward humor. Bill hit what Norman would guess to be his head because anything wouldn't make sense. "That's right! Silly me.. Let's fix that!" He snapped his fingers and Norman bolted up and gasped. 

He was in his room, in bed, not even hurting a bit. He touched his stomach. He was solid and breathing again. All of his bones were fixed and he wasn't nauseous at all. Bill not only revived him but healed all his wounds and eliminated the chemicals that he had just swallowed. Norman looked around, thinking it was all just a dream, but he saw Bill sitting in his desk chair.

"Okay.. What are you and what do you want?" Norman looked at Bill skeptically. Bill raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, Okay. Yeesh. I'm a demon and I wanted you alive." Norman looked confusedly at the demon. Why would a demon take interest in him? "What?" he asked for clarification. 

"I need you. You see, I need a favor and you're the only one who can. In return, I'll make people understand that you're not a lair or someone that they can bully." Bill explained and Norman looked confused but liked how that sounded. 

"And what would be the favor?" Norman wanted to make sure it wasn't selling his soul. Bill answered gladly. "I need someone to be my companion. oh, and I need a physical body." Bill said as if it weren't that big of a deal. "As in possession?" He asked worriedly. "No. No. I need my own. All you gotta do is agree to the deal and I'll grab your hand and boom. A new body for yours truly."

Norman didn't know what to do. He knew from his favorite show that demon deals always goes south. Then again, this isn't a deal with his soul on the line. He wouldn't mind being this guy's friend. However, that wasn't the type of companion that Bill had in mind. Norman sighed. "Okay." With that, Bill grabbed Norman's hand and recited an incantation. 

Norman's eyes began to glow as Bill's body formed. Norman then blacked out.


	6. Apocalypse? GREAT IDEA!

Bill looked at himself in the mirror. "Not bad. I look good for a human-like body." Norman checked himself out, winking at his reflection. "Good job Prenderga-. Aww.. He's sleeping." Bill grinned as he picked the medium up. "I'm gonna call you Pharaoh. You will rule by my side. You're gonna make me much stronger. No one will be able to stop me now that I have a Prenderghast at my command." He laughed evilly.

When Norman opened his eyes, he was somewhere dark and unfamiliar. He wasn't scared or nervous in any way. He felt nothing. He was numb. He was in an Egyptian style sarcophagus where Bill kept him safe and hidden.

Bill made a more traditional pyramid on the ground, in the woods. The people of Gravity Falls wouldn't notice it for a while. Bill wanted to wait for the right time and eventually get to have his revenge on the Pines twins. Now he had a perfect weapon against the two. A child who couldn't feel anything.

The Babcock family soon started putting up missing person flyers. They searched for him night and day but to there dismay they never found him. No one had seen him the day of his disappearance other than those kids at school. They, however, clammed up about it. None of them confessed to their wrong doings towards the young medium. The ones who were concerned about him in that entire school was Candy, Grenda, and Gideon.

When Wendy and her friends found out, they feared the worst. They started thinking about what might have happened to the kid, picturing every horror film they'd ever seen and mourned for the loss of the sweet boy. As the months went on, the people of Gravity Falls started to accept the "fact" that Norman Babcock was dead most likely dead. The family was heartbroken but still believed that he was out their boy was still out there.

It was June by the time Bill was finally ready for his "comeback tour" starting off with Gravity Falls. As soon as the twins were on the bus, Bill transformed his pyramid and moved it to the top of a mountain that overlooked the town. Bill walked into town and started causing chaos with his new scepter. It shot forth lightning as the clouds darkened. He kidnapped the Babcocks and put them into the pyramid's dungeon.

Bill smiled wickedly. "I'm BACK! Did ya miss me?!"


	7. The Return

The new Fearamid stood tall on the mountain, serving as its new peak. The fortress had several large walls down the mountain, hidden by the trees. Each were guarded by demons that had possessed humans so that people wouldn't be as suspicious or violent. Bill was much more careful about planning with this. How can the people fight when they can't tell who is or isn't human?

Bill also had possessed humans live among the towns folk to keep an eye on everyone. The town slowly began to notice all these new people buying up property in Gravity Falls. The town knew it must be Bill's doing somehow but of course no one spoke of it because of the whole 'Never Mind All That' act.

When Dipper and Mabel showed up, they noticed how the population had risen since last summer. They also noticed how strange everyone was acting. They seemed tense and nervous though when the twins were noticed, the townsfolk moods seemed to lift. They greeted the Pines twins with open arms and warm smiles. They soon met up with the gang and hung out with those same carefree attitude, that is, until Dipper asked the question that the group was trying to avoid. "Hey, where's that kid, Norman?" All of their faces went pale and their expressions changed to depression. "Dip.. Norman.. He.. He disappeared a few months ago... We think he's.. dead..." Wendy said sadly. "We think that either he killed himself or was murdered.." Tambry elaborated a bit.

The Pines twins' eyes went wide in shock before they both started having tears swelling in their eyes. Dipper quickly wiped them away the best he could but Mabel cried into her sweater sleeves. "Candy and Grenda said that he was getting bullied like crazy at the school. It got to the point that he had a broken bone at least once a month from their beatings. I asked him about it but he'd lie, saying he fell off a swing or ran into a wall. That kid never told anyone about the bullying. I over heard some kids saying some really horrible crap about little Norman." Wendy sounded like she wanted to pummel those kids to a pulp. Norman didn't deserve that shit. Sure, the kid would talk to himself in cemeteries but so did Robbie. Why did Norman get so much torture?

They eventually managed to cheer up the twins a bit so the teens started other conversations. Robbie finally brought up the topic of their biggest conspiracies. "You notice all the new people in town?" The twins nodded in reply. "Well guess who just showed up yesterday with a new face." The twins guessed about ten times until Robbie gave up with a groan of frustration. "It was Bill." He growled out quietly. Mabel showed an expression of unease and worry while Dipper's was full out horror. "B-But we beat him! He's dead!" He freaked out. He started pacing back and forth rambling to himself on and on over how it was impossible, before Mabel finally slapped him. "This is no time to panic, bro-bro. We gotta keep our heads!" Dipper took a deep breath and nodded.

"Anyway, we're thinking that everything is Bill's doing. We also think that he's gonna strike again soon. We don't know when but we're planning on spying on Cipher tonight to see what he's up too and gather clues. You two in?" Wendy whispered as the twins agreed to it. "Meet at the shack at 8:30." They all went their separate ways.


	8. The Plot Thickens

It was just about 8:30pm. The gang was all outside the Mystery Shack, piling into the van. When they were all inside, they started talking strategy. Once they decided on how this was going to go. This was just observation and information gathering. They decided they'd go in groups of two. It's always smart to use the buddy system. Nate was with Thompson, Lee was with Wendy, Robbie was with Tambry, and Mabel was with Dipper.

They soon drove off towards the mountain and parked in a parking lot at the bottom. The only light, other than the van's lights, was the flickering one about 20ft away. The group all piled out, gathering their courage. The pairs all got a pair of binoculars and a flashlight. This was only an observation and recon mission. They had to find out what they were up against. So once they were ready they set off into the woods. 

-

Pharaoh sighed and walked onto the balcony. Bill never really thought about having one but when the boy asked for one, how could he refuse? He liked his Pharaoh to be happy. The boy was so happy since it was the best gift he can remember ever getting. Bill erased his memory of before he was metaphorically 'mummified' and that was weeks ago. He only woke up two weeks before, knowing only Bill and the demons. Pharaoh looked up at the night sky, watching the stars, unaware of the eyes on him.

-

Dipper and Mabel got to see, who they will soon find out is known as the Pharaoh, for the first time. They then saw Bill appear and wrap his arms around the man. He closed his eyes rather contently as he hid his face in the Pharaoh's neck. Pharaoh looked a him and smiled. Bill soon spun him around, wrapping his arms around him. They were shocked at what happened next.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please forgive me for the short chapter after so long. I just finished it. It's 3:24 AM...  
-

Bill grinned as he walked into the bedroom to see his queen (he liked calling him that) standing on the balcony. He walked up behind him and hugged him tight, tucking his face into his neck and kissing the exposed skin. Once done there he spun Pharaoh around and held him before kissing him deeply. He really needed a stress reliever and who better to do the job than his queen?


	9. Smut Warning!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill ravages Pharaoh while Dipper watched through the binoculars. Mabel loses the flashlight so she searches for it obliviously.
> 
> Here's a nice long one full of sexiness and humor. Well, to me it was.

Pharaoh gasped as Bill took total control over him. He gripped at the boy's ass. He couldn't resist it. It was round and perky. He got it from his mother thankfully. Perry's butt was far from desirable. Bill lifted him onto the stone rail thingy on the balcony. He didn't know what it was called. He was a demon who knew lots of things but wasn't an English professor! Besides, he had his queen to please at the moment so his memory of words was unnecessary.  
-  
Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. Bill was sucking faces with someone! He was getting all handsy too! The person was beautiful, he'll give them that. The person's face was flushed pink and seemed very turned on which made something in him stir. When he realized what was going on with him he had to put the binoculars down to will his erection away. Dipper realized long ago that he was bisexual. He found out when he not only fawned over Black Widow's looks but IronMan's too. He liked his men with dark hair and women with red. He also loved Captain America's eyes. So the person on the balcony was a real beauty. Dark hair, blue eyes, feminine curves, but seemingly male. He was perfect so it was no wonder Dipper got excited.  
-  
Bill started grinding into Pharaoh's crotch making his create a long, beautiful moan. Bill took this opportunity to push his tongue into Pharaoh's mouth to taste him. Apparently that was very much appreciated because he felt a little jump inside the other's pants.  
-  
Mabel was on her hands and knees with her eyes closed looking for the flashlight. She had her eyes closed because she was scared of the dark so it she couldn't see the dark, she was okay. Dipper didn't dare correct her. It was too confusing to try. By the time he looked at the balcony again, the couple was gone.  
-  
Bill finally couldn't take it any more. He scooped Pharaoh up and carried him to the huge bed. Bill didn't usually sleep but he could when he was next to Norman after their 'play session'. 

Bill grabbed his scissors and cut open the bandages, revealing porcelain skin. His mouth watered at the sight of his queen. He carefully pulled his top and bottoms off. He stared at Pharaoh like as if he were a meal that he were to devour. He leaned down and licked the boy's neck and gave him hickies all along it. He slowly made his way downward as the boy squirmed. He adored how his queen tasted and moved. He was his favorite thing in the world. 

Bill soon reached the cute little shaft which he kissed all around it, avoiding the actual thing. Pharaoh whined pleadingly for more. Bill gladly complied and took The young male's whole member into his mouth. He bobbed his head and sucked. He teased the tip and fondled his smooth little balls. All the while Pharaoh cried out and squirmed in pleasure before he came in Bill's mouth without warning.

Bill swallowed and smirked as he pulled off. He soon snapping his finger, instantly making himself lubed and Pharaoh prepared. He began pushing into his lover. Pharaoh had never felt so full. Bill politely waited until this love was ready. He slowly started to move his hips forward and backward to start a nice slow rhythm. 

It wasn't long before Bill was pounding into his lover who screamed his name in response. The demon was enthralled by the sound. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He usually heard screams of terror with his name but this were screams of want and need. He was begging for more and it drove Bill insane. 

When they finished their fun, Bill tucked Pharaoh into bed and kissed him tenderly. He didn't know how or when it happened but the boy had somehow wrapped him tight around his little finger. He didn't think of anything he wouldn't do for his queen. He was always so polite and sweet and he actually CARED about Bill. He worried for him. He cared for him like he were precious. He loved making Bill smile. Bill absolutely adored his little lover and wanted to protect him from others more than he wanted to reshape the world. 

Bill laid next to Pharaoh and wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I think I love you kiddo.. How the hell did that happen..?" The boy didn't answer because he was asleep already but he did smile a bit in his sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------

Dipper and the others regrouped. He told them all what he had seen. They all stared at him in shock. "I missed all that while looking for the dumb flashlight?!" She cried out. She was very disappointed that she missed out on that show. The others however were coming up with a way to kidnap the mysterious person and get him to talk. Dipper had a bad feeling about this.


	10. IN LOVE?!

The next day, Pharaoh was in the garden, humming happily. Bill was out doing whatever he does when he’s gone. Pharaoh didn’t know what it was but he trusted Bill. After all, Bill loved him. He was slowly feeling more and more as days went by. Apparently he wasn’t supposed to feel things but Bill hasn’t finished the ritual to turn him into a demon yet. Maybe Bill liked that Pharaoh could feel. Maybe Bill wanted Pharaoh to love him..  
-  
This kid was usually guarded constantly by demons but today the demons were off doing whatever together because they never had an intruder before so why would there be one today? Well the group definitely wasn’t gonna pass up such an opportunity. Robbie and Lee snuck up on the boy and caught him in a sack. He was light and the bag was thick so his curses were muffled. 

As soon as they got down the hill, they tossed him into the van and took him to the mystery shack. They took him inside and took him into the attic and tied him up. The group was all there, ready for just about anything this guy could dish out. Of course the boy reacted the one way they weren’t expecting.. With fear.  
-  
Pharaoh was having a nice time. It was a beautiful day and he was so happy to be out in it. The breeze was cool and the air was so clean. It felt like it would be peaceful, that is, until the unpredictable happened. He was kidnapped and put in a sack. He cried out in fear and begged to be let out but his pleas fell on deaf ears. They thought he was cursing them instead. He was tossed onto what felt like a hard cushion then he flinched when he heard something metal and heavy slide and slam hard. Then he heard voices cheering in some sort of victory. He curled up and began to cry as he awaited his fate.

He was soon picked up again and carried up what he could only assume was stairs by the sickening movements. They stopped and banged on a door that opened for them. There was a hush as he was thrown on the ground and tied up. They shut the door before they finally let Pharaoh out of the sack. He looked up at his captors with tears in his eyes as he curled up with his knees to his chest making himself look smaller. They looked at him with shock and confusion.  
-  
As soon as the boy was out of the sack, instead of lashing out and cursing at them, he curled up and trembled. The boy looked so scared and fragile that they were completely thrown off guard. How were they supposed to interrogate someone who was already terrified and in tears? “W-Where am I? Why did you take me away..?” The boy’s tears began to flow as his voice cracked. Robbie was the first to break out of his guilt and spoke in a bad cop sort of way. “We’ll ask the questions here!” he raised his voice a bit making the boy flinch and sob.

“What’s your name?” Wendy asked first. The boy looked over at her and took a deep breath before answering. “B-Bill named me Pharaoh..” Mabel wrote it down. “What are you to Bill?” Dipper asked in a harsh tone. “I-I don’t know what people call it but.. All I know is that Bill loves me..” Norman answered causing everyone to freeze and stare in what seemed like pity. “Bill is a heartless monster that cares for nobody but himself.” Wendy glared at the thought of Bill manipulating this poor kid in such a way. “No, really. It’s true. He does anything to make me smile and doesn’t do things that make me frown. He listens to what I have to say. He really cares about me.” Pharaoh was getting upset and the lights began to flicker. “I’ve been alive for two weeks and I’ve never once felt unsafe or unloved! He never once hurt me or scared me, but you have! That’s all you’ve done to me! The demons are all nicer than you! Please, just let me go! Bill probably already knows I’m gone. You’ll see! He really does love me and will go out of his way to save me!” They were all shocked by the sudden outburst. The lights in the room shattered.  
-  
Suddenly a voice spoke out of megaphone. “Pines family! You have something of mine! I want it back! I promise that I won’t kill any of you today if you give me back my Pharaoh! He doesn’t know anything about my plans so he’s basically useless to you! So if you’d be so kind, just send him out and I swear on my all seeing eye that this wrecking ball won’t go through the shack just so I can get him myself if you simply send him out.” Bill said in front of the demon and human witnesses. “I Just want my boy back. If you don’t return him, this wrecking ball will tear through this shack, destroy the forcefield and just pick his body out of the wreckage and start all over again with him. So bring him out and make things easy on all of us.”   
-  
Pharaoh knew that was mostly just a bluff, his bill wouldn’t do something like that, but they didn’t have to know that. He wasn’t scared anymore. He knew one way or another, Bill would save him and take him home. The people who had him captive knew that if they wanted to have any hope of keeping everyone they loved alive, they’d have to obey the demands. That boy with the hat sighed and took him by his bound wrists. He took him downstairs and to the front door.  
-  
Dipper hated when Bill did this but he knew the demon was serious, he could only pray that the demon kept his promise. Dipper then untied Pharaoh as he opened the door. The boy didn’t even try to retaliate for all the pain the guys must have inflicted on the transfer. The kid just ran out the door and straight to Bill’s arms, who dropped everything to hug him tight. The demon in charge of the wrecking ball drove the machine away. Bill was actually keeping his word. Bill clutched the boy, crying in his arms tightly. He and all the other demons in the area began walking away, with the Pharaoh. At least they now know Bill’s weakness. He was in love...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic.. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in the comments about how I did.. Please be gentle with me. After all, It's only my first time.. ;3


End file.
